TE AMO
by Zilia K
Summary: Una noche estrellada, una isla desierta... unos jóvenes vikingos comprometidos y enamorados; definitivamente una suma de factores que podrían desencadenar algo más que juegos infantiles. HICCSTRID. Advertencia de lemon.


**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Hago esto sólo a modo de diversión.

Sólo he puesto los nombres en ingles XD, los lugares y razas de los dragones están en español, porque los leía xDDD y como que leía y sonaba medio raro XDDD según yo XP.

Este fic es 100% **HICCSTRID,** los hechos trascurren justo después de del capítulo 7 de la 5ta temporada de Carrera al Borde.

 **Advertencia:** ¡Este fic contiene LEMON!

Sin más… los dejo con la historia…

* * *

 **.-.-.-. TE AMO .-.-.-.**

* * *

Aquel romántico vuelo nocturno termino con dos dragones exhaustos y adormilados, definitivamente Toothless y Stomfly se habían puesto de acuerdo para que esa noche se mantuvieran en aquella isla, lejos de la Orilla del Dragón.

Sus jinetes intercambiaron miradas y encogiéndose de hombros se resignaron a que tendrían que pasar la noche en aquella isla a la intemperie, pero eran vikingos, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a los lujos así que... una noche bajo las estrellas no era novedad para ninguno.

Hiccup se sentó, mirando el horizonte, aún desde donde se encontraban se alcanzaba a ver parte de la sombra oscura que formaba el interminable océano y sobre esta un cielo raso interrumpido por diminutas luminiscencias, que destellaban en medio de aquel manto azulado e intrigante. El viento se había encargado de alejar las nubes y ahora no había más que constelaciones, unos dragones dormidos, ellos dos y sus entrañables pensamientos.

— Deja de darle vueltas al asunto Hiccup —Insistió la rubia sabiendo que su pareja estaba lejos de esa maravillosa vista nocturna.

— Deberíamos despertarlos y volver —le dijo pasando una de sus manos por su alborotada cabellera, presintiendo que este no era el momento para una romántica cita con la mujer de sus sueños. Lamentablemente las circunstancias y la situación que estaban enfrentando lo tenían en un punto donde no podía equilibrar su vida personal con esto que se había transformado en su obsesión.

— Ni hablar —Astrid se paró justo frente a él y cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho— Stomfly se pone de malas cuando la despiertan —se negó rotundamente echándole una mirada de soslayo a la dragona acurrucada junto al Furia Nocturna— además fuiste tú el que hace un momento propusiste lo del vuelo, creí que mis sentimientos estaban junto a los tuyos, pero veo que a pesar de todo sigues en otra parte —le dijo un tanto dolida, por alguna razón sintió deseos de llorar, pero no lo haría... no dejaría que su debilidad interior se reflejara en aquella coraza de rudeza que había forjado por años.

A pesar de que Hiccup la conocía más que nadie en Berk, ella seguía siendo una vikinga orgullosa. Se dio la vuelta y sin más comenzó a emprender una marcha lenta, sólo buscaba un poco de espacio. A veces su novio podía ser tan tierno que le derretía su corazón de hielo, pero había ocasiones como esta que su manía por comprenderlo todo y anticiparse a todo lo terminaban alejando de ella.

Había sido una tonta al creer que esta noche lejos de la Orilla del Dragón podría ser diferente.

El castaño se levantó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y aun sintiendo un crack extraño en su prótesis de hierro avanzó hasta darle alcance, al parecer había algo que estaba medio flojo en esa pierna.

— Espera —Insistió sujetando la muñeca de Astrid jalándola hacia él.

— ¿No querías tiempo a solas? —Le dijo mordazmente, deteniéndose de golpe al sentir como él la jalaba, pero no se volteó, se mantuvo firme con el brazo tensado y la espalda bien recta— te estoy dando todo el espacio y el tiempo que necesitas.

Pudo sentir una verdadera puñalada en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras, y sin poder evitarlo trajo a su mente aquel instante donde la había tomado entre sus brazos y le había propuesto dar un paseo nocturno bajo las estrellas y sus dragones. Había admirado como bobo aquella hermosa figura de ella danzando en el cielo, haciendo piruetas arriesgadas y atrevidas en compañía de Stomfly; y junto a él y Toothless, se habían reído de sus alocadas acciones y habían disfrutado juntos de aquellas miradas soñadoras que ataban sus almas al otro.

¿Por qué había dejado de lado todo aquello?

Simplemente no podía entender como a pesar de estar junto a ella su mente seguía traicionando a su corazón y la alejaba con tan sólo una mirada pérdida.

— Perdóname —la abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo perfectamente que él la había regado.

Se estremeció al sentirse nuevamente entre sus brazos, él había ocultado su rostro entre su hombro y ahora su respiración le generaba un ligero cosquilleo en la piel desnuda de su cuello.

Hiccup sintió como la señorita Hofferson parecía comenzar a ceder lentamente y entonces tentó su suerte y comenzó a subir pausadamente con sus manos por los brazos de ella.

— Soy un tonto... lo sé —le susurró junto a su oído sonriendo al percibir como ella se movía nerviosa entre la prisión de sus brazos— sólo estoy preocupado.

— Lo sé —murmuró ella recargando su cuerpo en el del joven, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para darle algo de espacio al chico— pero tampoco me dejas ayudarte.

Hiccup sonrió.

Pensar que aquella chica que estaba abrazando tan confianzudamente tenía la fuerza para acabar con él de un sólo golpe. Pero el futuro jefe conocía esa otra faceta en ella, una que guardaba sólo para él y estos encuentros que tenían a solas.

— ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de los problemas por esta noche?

Ella se separó del castaño y se giró, entrelazando sus brazos al cuello de su novio, dedicándole una de esas miradas seductoras que sólo tenía para su vikingo. Y antes de que Hiccup pudiera reaccionar, ella lo jaló para atrapar sorpresivamente sus labios.

El jinete se sonrojó ante la repentina acción de ella, pero no tardo más de un segundo en dejarse llevar por aquella increíble sensación que recorría su interior al tenerla cerca. Una de sus manos la atrajo desde la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos a un nivel que a través de sus gruesas prendas podía sentir que no podían estar más cerca. Su otra mano acaricio dulcemente mejilla de la rubia, mientras algo en su interior comenzaba a traicionar su centrada razón.

— Hiccup —lo llamó suavemente al separarse, juntando su frente con la de él, manteniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico para evitar que éste pudiera escapar.

Observó su intensa mirada mientras un verdadero nudo se formaba en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar . Aquella tenue luz proveniente del cielo iluminaba parcialmente aquel sector donde ellos se encontraban y hacían destellar sus magníficos iris, tan claros y llamativos que lo mantuvieron cautivo, sin remedio alguno.

Su mano subió desde sus caderas por su espalda y ella se estremeció ligeramente mientras avanzaba, por alguna razón aquella noche sentía que algo estaba cambiando... técnicamente estaban solos, en medio de una isla desierta en el archipiélago y protegidos por ese manto de oscuridad, quizás...

Un creciente nerviosismo empezó a apoderarse inevitablemente de él, hasta este instante no se le había cruzado por la cabeza dar un paso más allá, atravesar aquel umbral donde sus más mezquinos anhelos podían hacerse realidad. Pero... podría ser que hoy...

Trago saliva y se tensó, hecho que ella no paso por alto y con una coqueta sonrisa comenzó a juguetear con las tensitas de la alborotada cabellera de su pareja.

— ¿Que pasa Hiccup? —junto la punta de su nariz con la de él y luego de forma juguetona se acercó otro poquito dejando que sus labios tuvieran un tenue roce con los de él— pareces... nervioso.

Hiccup apoyó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de ella y la obligó a distanciarse un poco, no podía con tanta presión, necesita espacio para respirar y enfriar su cabeza.

Astrid sonrió divertida al ver la extraña acción en su compañero, notando que el bochorno se le estaba subiendo notoriamente a la cabeza.

¿De verdad creía que iba a dejar las cosas como estaban?

Volvió a tomar algo de terreno y con una mirada algo amenazante avanzó, mientras él retrocedía manteniendo siempre esa distancia que marcaban sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella.

— Astrid... espera —entre sus nervios consiguió articular aquellas palabras, pero su escape se vio interrumpido por la firme corteza del primer árbol que se les atravesó.

Estaba atrapado.

— ¿Que sucede Hiccup? —sonrió seductoramente y volvió a dar otro paso al frente consiguiendo que los brazos del chico cedieran para darle paso a ella— no muerdo —le susurró junto a su oído haciendo que el jinete temblara atrapado entre ese tronco y ella— al menos no todavía.

¡Maldición!

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sus sentidos se llenaron de una sensación que no sabía poder seguir controlando. Ella estaba jugando con fuego y si no la detenía iba a terminar quemándose... no estaba seguro hasta que punto podría mantener sus acciones a raya, sin que esto que comenzaba a encenderse en su interior terminara por prenderlo como si fuera un Pesadilla Monstruosa fuera de control.

— Astrid... escucha —le hablo muy suave tratando de buscar la mejor combinación de palabras que no lo hicieran ver como un verdadero pervertido— estamos solos y...

— Ya basta de tonterías Hiccup —agregó justo antes de atrapar su boca en un beso ansioso, cargado de deseo.

¿De verdad pensaba que era estúpida o algo por el estilo?

¡Claro que había notado que estaban solos!

¡Por supuesto que sabía que estaba llevando al límite aquel encuentro!

Pero no le importaba, en verdad deseaba más que nunca que esto que sentía alcanzara al castaño contagiándolo de ese deseo creciente que con el paso del tiempo no hacía más que avivar aquellos sueños donde él la poseía.

Quería dejar de soñar...

Quería tenerlo como tantas veces había querido y por alguna u otra razón siempre se veían interrumpidos. Ya sea por la mesura de él o por las estupideces del equipo. Pero ahora estaban lejos de todo, inclusive sus dragones los habían abandonado entre sus sueños.

En ese momento eran solo él y ella...

No había más...

Y en medio de su desquite pudo escuchar como el castaño suspiraba entre su boca, mientras que sus movimientos dejaban el recato a un lado y con firmeza una de sus manos la jalaba para profundizar ese beso que había perdido por completo el control y la mesura.

Ella se apegó un poco más al muchacho y separó las piernas de él con su propia pierna, juntando sus cuerpos en un agarre férreo, y sin pensarlo demasiado intensifico el ardor de ese beso introduciendo su juguetona lengua en la boca del jinete.

Hiccup sintió como la excitación comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, perdido en aquel húmedo acople, y aún presa de sus emociones no pudo contener un gemido ronco y ahogado por los labios de ella. Pero deseaba más, y con ese deleite que parecía nublar cada uno de sus sentidos mordió suavemente la lengua de la vikinga haciendo que la chica jalara sus cabellos con algo de brusquedad y luego de distanciarse casi sin aliento intercambiaron en completa complicidad una mirada que lo decía todo.

Pero Astrid no le dio tregua y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo lo volvió a atrapar entre el árbol y sus besos comenzando a recorrer la piel de su cuello, mordisqueando suavemente de tanto en tanto, viendo como pequeñas marquitas enrojecidas aparecían en la

sensible piel del castaño que sólo atinaba a sujetarla con fuerza disfrutando cada caricia que le otorgaba su hermosa valquiria. Pero ella fue más allá y con su mano libre bajo por su abdomen hasta que su mano alcanzo el pantalón del chico y sin pudor alguno froto sobre la prenda su entrepierna haciendo que Hiccup suspirara con fuerza mientras temblaba entre sus brazos.

— Astrid —la llamó jalando nuevamente su rostro, apoyando una de sus manos en el mentón de ella para obligarla a mirarlo— no hagas eso —le suplicó mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior al sentir como las insistentes caricias de ella despertaban algo más que excitación en su anatomía.

— ¿No te gusta? —Sonrió complacida al ver como él cerraba sus ojos y volvía a suspirar inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

— Ese es... el problema —agregó a duras penas deteniendo las caricias de ella con su propia mano— me estas volviendo loco.

— Entonces... —apartó la mano del chico observándolo atentamente, su defensa estaba totalmente vulnerada por sus propias acciones.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa y un rápido movimiento consiguió aventarlo de un solo tirón al piso y antes de que Hiccup pudiera hacer algo se sentó sobre sus caderas y apoyó con fuerza sus manos sobre el pecho del jinete, mostrándole sin lugar a dudas que seguía teniendo el control de aquella descontrolada situación.

— Puedo hacerlo mejor —completo con aquella seguridad inaudible que tanto la caracterizaban.

Y ahí estaba él... totalmente a merced de su magnífica valquiria, aquella hermosa

Diosa que le quitaba el aliento con tan sólo una mirada, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Astrid lo sujeto de su armadura y lo jaló hasta que sus rostros volvieron a toparse, y sin esperar aprobación recuperó sus labios en un beso, ahora sosteniendo las bonitas y sonrojadas mejillas adornadas de aquellas pecas coquetas que a su parecer le daban un aspecto de lo más adorable a sus facciones finas pero varoniles.

Quizás Hiccup no tenía ese aspecto rudo y fornido de la mayoría de los vikingos, pero con el tiempo había pulido sus habilidades en combate y a pesar de tener un cuerpo menudo, sus músculos estaban bien tonificados y sus manos eran grandes y firmes, seguramente por su labor en la herrería. Pero fuera como fuera, estaba locamente enamorada de ese amante de los dragones, inventor por excelencia, estratega y futuro jefe de Berk, aunque ahora como nunca deseaba que aquella relación que habían mantenido pudiera avanzar a un nuevo nivel en medio de esa tranquila noche, en este paraje inhóspito y solitario.

Sin notarlo las caricias de ambos subieron de tono, y aquello que había comenzado como un jueguito de besos y miradas transmuto hasta convertirse en un excitante baile, con movimientos ansiosos el futuro jefe se encargó de quitarle parte de la armadura a ella, mientras Astrid no perdió el tiempo y le arrebato aquellas prendas de cuero de Jak y su túnica de lana de oveja tejida en un trenzado complicado que mantenían aislado el torso de su querido vikingo.

Su piel se erizo al sentir el fresco ambiente, pero inmediatamente los brazos de ella lo envolvieron, pudiendo sentir como los finos dedos de ella recorrían su espalda desnuda con exquisita dulzura, y ahogado por aquel calor que aplacaba el frío ambiente se aferró a su boca, hambriento de tener más. Sin cavilación alguna, sujeto entre sus manos los muslos firmes de Astrid, y aún sobre esa molesta prenda que los protegía; avanzó, notando como ella se tensaba al sentir su actuar.

Pero él quería más.

Con respiraciones entrecortadas volvieron a observarse. Una de las manos de Hiccup subió hasta la mejilla de ella y con una caricia trémula rozó una de las sonrojadas mejillas de su vikinga.

— ¿Mi lady... me permites?

Ella sonrió bobamente al escucharlo, definitivamente nada podría cambiar a su prometido, a pesar de la situación y lo lejos que estaban llegando, seguía siendo un caballero, algo muy curioso y extraño siendo criado por vikingos.

— Déjame y te ayudo —agregó obligándolo a recostarse en el suelo con la fuerza de sus brazos.

Realizando un guiño coqueto se irguió sobre el cuerpo del muchacho y con la ayuda de sus dos manos sujetó la camiseta ajustada azul también hecha de lana que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, liberándose de ella, quedando sobre su piel una simple tela más fina y trenzada sobre su torso, la que mantenía protegidos y firmemente sujeto sus pechos.

Las manos de Hiccup temblaron, y una extraña brisa se coló por su espalda haciéndolo estremecer por completo y aún en el deleite de observar a su hermosa guerrera en un nuevo arrebato apoyó sobre su aún cálida piel, sus dedos helados, haciendo que ella diera un ligero respingo por la sorpresa, pero luego suspiro fuertemente ante el suave masaje que calentó rápidamente las manos de él y mantuvo el calor en su cuerpo. El chico volvió a sentarse, con ella entre sus piernas, y ahogado en aquel inexplicable sentir que corría por su sangre de forma vertiginosa y hostil, se apoderó de su cuello, besando ansioso cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, mientras sus manos seguían su tortuoso recorrido hasta ese vendaje sobre sus pechos.

— Hiccup —gimió el nombre de su prometido con fuerza al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba con cada atrevida acción de él, le encantaba sentirlo, percibir en sus besos aquella creciente pasión.

La fineza de su cuello, la vanidad de sus hombros angulosos, la picardía de sus brazos desnudos, todo en ella lo hechizaba y sin recato alguno marco su piel como suya deleitándose con el coro de sus placenteros suspiros, de cada estremecer en su piel erizada y perfecta, aún a pesar de las cicatrices que se dibujaban como laberintos entrañables de tanto en tanto, pero que la identificaban como lo que era, una Diosa guerrera. Y, aun así, teniéndola entre sus brazos y recorriendo su piel, ella lo hacía delirar con el sólo impuro pensamiento de alcanzar sus pechos, tenerlos entre sus manos, acariciaros con sus labios y saborearlos con su lengua.

Ella arqueó su espalda y percibió como el abrazo en el que Hiccup la había aprisionado se deshacía lentamente, mientras el seguía bajando con sus labios y sus manos subieron con rapidez hasta sus pechos, rozándolos aún con timidez sobre la tela que los envolvía. Ella gimió fuertemente al sentir aquel roce, el que genero una verdadera descarga en sus sentidos y la hizo implorar por más, pero no estaba segura si él tendría la osadía de afianzar aquel contacto.

— Por favor —le suplicó jalando su rostro, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su pareja haciendo que este dejara escapar un ronco gemido de excitación— tócame.

Aquellas palabras paralizaron su corazón, acaba de recibir una orden tan simple que casi le pareció una locura.

"Tócame" repitió una y mil veces en una fracción de segundo y al instante siguiente sujeto los pechos de ella para frotarlos dulcemente, pero en un frenesí que entre prolongados suspiros marco sobre la tela sus botones erizados, con prisa jaló aquella molesta prenda hasta conseguir un espacio holgado para colar sus manos bajo la misma y aprisionar por primera vez aquellos suaves pechos.

Ella gimió con fuerza y con desespero buscó la forma de apartar aquel atavió trenzado, dejando que el mismo cayera sin prisa por su cuerpo, enredándose parcialmente en los brazos de él.

Hiccup, con algo de prisa, volvió a masajear sus pechos, jugueteando con la yema de sus dedos con aquel endurecido botón, descubriendo a gusto como aquellas caricias parecían enloquecer a su valquiria, quien agitada gemía con fuerza y movía con más insistencia sus caderas, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran una y otra vez llenando de placer su juego erótico, que pronto dejaría de ser un juego si seguían recorriendo aquel camino dominado por emociones ardientes y fuera de control alguno.

Ella arqueo más su espalda y el futuro jefe aprovecho aquella instancia para finalmente atrapar entre su boca la exquisitez de su pecho, lamiendo en un recorrido corto desde su base hasta su monte, donde se detuvo para atrapar con su boca su pezón consiguiendo que ella pegara un gritito excitante y descontrolado mientras él jugueteaba con su lengua y se detenía a mordisquear suavemente aquella piel erógena e incitante. Sentirla así le confirmaba que cada paso que daba no estaba tan alejado de los anhelos que ella mantenía, pero mientras más ardiente percibía la piel de su amada, su falo ahogado entre su pantalón parecía de forma punzante buscar desesperadamente la forma de escapar.

Y entonces una nueva duda asalto su ingenua mente, ¿en verdad ella querría llegar tan lejos?

Se separó sólo para volver a besarla apasionadamente, mientras sus brazos lo ayudaban a unir sus torsos desnudos, haciendo que los endurecidos pechos de ella chocaran contra su torso avivando sus carnales deseos. Y mientras la besaba acarició su menuda espalda buscando que aquel calor que los envolvía no se perdiera ante las implacables inclemencias de aquel frío que dominaba su universo.

Fue entonces cuando un movimiento inesperado de ella volvió a descolocarlo, lo tumbo sin miramientos sobre el suelo y como si hubiera adivinado la incomodidad en su entrepierna, desato con una habilidad increíble el cinturón de sus pantalones y de un jalón bajo la prenda junto a su pantaloncillo interior, dejando al descubierto su ardiente virilidad justo delante de la entrepierna de ella.

Sonrió.

Como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Y sin saber como ni cuando, pudo leer sus intenciones con tan sólo una mirada. Trató de detenerla, en verdad quiso hacerlo, pero ella presiono el pecho del vikingo con su codo y con su otra mano, entre sus cuerpos casi pegados, sujeto su palpitante falo.

Inmediatamente sus músculos se tensaron, fuerte y enérgicamente, y ahogando un gemido ronco sintió como miles de descargas lo hacían temblar presa de las acciones de ella, quien masajeaba su palpitante miembro con creciente lujuria.

— Astrid... para —gimió cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, dibujando una sonrisa placentera en su boca.

— Pareciera que me pidieras lo contrario —se burló justo antes de buscar su cuello para devorarlo, mientras escuchaba como su vikingo clamaba excitantemente su nombre entre respiraciones ahogadas y entrecortadas.

Para cuando percibió que aquel contacto humedecía ligeramente la yema de sus dedos y con ella su propia entrepierna, tomó distancia y se bajó sus propios pantaloncillos, quitándose sólo uno de sus zapatos y una de las piernas del pantalón, sentía que no había tiempo para más.

Su falda aún permanecía intacta en sus caderas, pero no le importo, y al parecer a él tampoco, al menos no pareció reparar en aquel pequeño detalle, pero antes de que pudiera acomodarse sobre él, Hiccup la sostuvo con sus manos, impidiéndole avanzar.

— ¿Estas... segura?

Casi no podía hablar, pero tan pronto como descubrió las intenciones de su prometida, sintió que quizás de alguna forma la estaba arrastrando a hacer algo de lo que no estaba consciente que hacía.

— No me jodas, Hiccup —soltó mordazmente, frustrada al percibir aquella duda en la mirada de él.

— No... Astrid —a duras penas se incorporó parcialmente, apoyando como pudo sus codos sobre el suelo— yo... no quiero hacerte daño.

Ella lo miró desafiante.

¿De verdad le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Qué acaso pensaba que era una mujer débil? ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente con demostrar a todo Berk que era y seguiría siendo la mejor vikinga, la guerrera más audaz, ruda e implacable de todo el archipiélago?

Pero si él aún no lo sabía, se lo demostraría...

— Basta de tonterías —clamó jalando el rostro del castaño, volviendo a besarlo.

Al sentir que el muchacho se relajaba aprovecho para acomodar su miembro entre sus piernas, haciendo que sexos se conocieran por primera vez. Ambos gimieron excitados por aquella sensación que embargo rápidamente sus sentidos y ella se movió, acariciando el palpitante falo del jinete entre su húmeda entrepierna.

Hiccup perdió por completo la razón y olvidando total y absolutamente sus dudas la tomó entre sus brazos y la volteo, impaciente, sin poder soportar más aquella placentera tortura a la que la sensual rubia lo tenía sometido.

— ¿Hiccup?

Definitivamente no se esperaba algo como aquello, pero como respuesta sólo obtuvo otro apasionado beso, mientras sus piernas eran separadas y él con un impulso voraz, penetraba con algo de impaciencia la intimidad de su prometida. La chica al sentirlo se tensó con fuerza, aferrándose con sus uñas a la espalda del chico, ahogando un quejido entre el beso que mantenían.

Se detuvo, arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar por ese arrebato de lujuria. Había percibido como incluso las piernas de la chica apretaban sus caderas como queriendo inconscientemente detenerlo.

Corto ese contacto entre sus bocas y la observó, preocupado.

— Perdón —le dije suavemente entre jadeos acariciando nuevamente con gentileza el rostro de la muchacha.

— Estoy bien —mintió, no queriendo quebrar su orgullo de guerrera— estaré bien.

— Iré despacio —beso la perlada frente de su amada y le sonrió dulcemente.

— Necio —se burló con un aire juguetón, mientras le devolvía esa sonrisa, juntando su frente a la de él— pero aun así te amo.

Hiccup depositó un beso suave y amoroso sobre sus labios y volvió a empujar lentamente sus caderas, consiguiendo avanzar, sintiendo como el interior de ella lo envolvía en una contacto ardiente y placentero. Ella se relajó al cabo de unos segundos, sin detenerse en quejas, ocultando su inicial dolor del de él, enamorándose de aquella sutileza con la que Hiccup seguía tratándola. Lentamente los movimientos de sus caderas se hicieron más constantes y ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando por primera vez aquella nueva sensación que comenzaba a expandirse desde su entrepierna hacia su vientre. Lo abrazó con sus piernas y lo ayudo con sus propias caderas, mientras sus manos se enredaban en su alborotada cabellera y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con la atenta mirada de él, y sin darse cuenta se perdió en aquellos bonitos y brillantes ojos esmeralda que siempre le habían gustado tanto, aunque al inicio no había querido reconocerlo.

— Te amo —susurró depositando pequeños besos sobre su rostro, sacándole una sonrisa a su valquiria.

— Y yo a ti.

Suspiró justo antes de atrapar los labios del jinete en un beso acalorado, mientras sus cuerpos tomaban ritmo y sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos y ansiosos, como si repentinamente sin comunicarlo, sus cuerpos le pidieran alcanzar a sus corazones galopantes. Pero él seguía un ritmo constante, creciente pero constante y ella comenzaba a desesperarse hasta el punto donde no pudo soportarlo más y con otro arrebato de fuerza volvió a girar sus cuerpos por el duro suelo quedando ella nuevamente sobre él.

La contemplo con el destellante manto de estrellas enmarcando su grácil figura femenina en medio de esa noche perfecta, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y que aquella hermosa imagen quedara grabada en sus retinas como un tatuaje. La rubia comenzó a moverse de forma exquisita sobre su cuerpo ardiente, perlado de sudor y enrojecido por el roce constante entre sus cuerpos y avanzó rápido y fuerte, sujetándose del hombro y la cabeza de su pareja, jalando sus cabellos con fuerza mientras gemía con ímpetu junto a su oído y el vaivén de sus pechos acariciaba el torso desnudo de chico.

Hiccup arqueó su espalda y ahogado respiró con fuerza mientras sus manos se aferraban a las caderas de ella y sus músculos se tensaban con tal potencia que entre el arremeter descontrolado de su guerrera él estallaba en el placer más profundo.

— Astrid... no... no... puedo... más —murmuró a duras penas entre gemidos apretando sus dientes e intensificando esa sensación que recorría cada fibra de su ser al masajear con deleite los glúteos bien tonificados de ella.

Astrid, al escucharlo no pudo más que aumentar la velocidad que mantenía, haciendo que ese falo ardiente entrara y saliera de ella de forma rápida e indudablemente excitante. Y con la mirada perdida lo escuchó clamar su nombre con fuerza justo antes de que su cuerpo se contrajera una y otra vez bajo su cuerpo, y un segundo más tarde ella alcanzó el anhelado clímax junto a su jinete, se detuvo repentinamente y se abrazó con fuerza desmedida a Hiccup mientras temblaba al sentir como todo en ella se estremecía sin control. Y agitada como estaba volvió a mecer suavemente sus caderas sobre el chico consiguiendo que éste pegara repentinos temblores acompañados de una sonrisa complacida y lánguida.

— Te amo Hiccup Haddock —le volvió a repetir mientras agotada eliminaba aquella íntima unión entre sus cuerpos y se dejaba caer sobre el torso desnudo de su vikingo, escuchando plácidamente el golpeteo que mantenía aprisionado entre su pecho el acelerado corazón del chico.

— Astrid Hofferson —sonrió mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos con cariño, aún pensaba que en cualquier momento se despertaría de este maravilloso sueño— me acabas de quitar las palabras de la boca.

Ella soltó una suave risita y aun sintiendo como una de las manos de él acariciaba su trenzado cabello se levantó sólo un poco para mirarlo.

— Creo que te quite algo más que eso esta noche.

Él se sonrojó notoriamente y ella rio divertida sintiéndose una vez más triunfante y luego de eso le planto un beso coqueto sobre sus labios, pero no conforme con eso volvió a atrapar su boca en un contacto húmedo y ardiente, donde su lengua participo activamente y luego tomó distancia cortando bruscamente aquel beso con el que casi le quitaba el alma a su castaño. Hiccup atónito parpadeo un par de veces y la observó atontado mientras ella buscaba las prendas que había perdido.

— ¿Y me dejaras así? —Preguntó perplejo viendo como la hermosa rubia se vestía— ¿Después de todo lo que vivimos? —en realidad se lo decía más por ese último y provocador beso que había vuelto a encenderlo por dentro.

— Después de todo lo que vivimos —lo miró de reojo sonriendo— pescaras un resfrío de aquellos, si no te vistes —lo regaño en un tonito maternal y sobreprotector, mientras le lanzaba a la cabeza la túnica color vino que había estado usando— aunque podría reconsiderarlo si me alcanzas.

La prenda cubrió su rostro por completo y entre que la apartaba para buscarla, alcanzó a notar como ella se alejaba meneando sensualmente sus caderas y agitando un peculiar objeto entre sus manos.

¡Maldición!

Agitó su cabeza con fuerza y se dejó caer en el suelo con los brazos abiertos frustrado.

¿En qué minuto le había arrebatado la prótesis de su pierna?

Astrid había vuelto a hacer de las suyas. ¡Definitivamente no podía con esa chica!

Y sonrió mirando las hermosas estrellas que destellaban en el cielo oscurecido por tintes azulinos y misteriosos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí tirado como imbécil?

Se sentó tan rápido como pudo y se atavió sus ropajes antes de pegar un fuerte grito.

— ¡Tootheless!

En verdad esperaba que su amigo lo escuchara, sino a brincos alcanzaría a Astrid, porque no pensaba dejar esto así.

Claro que no lo dejaría así.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Fin .-.-.-.**

* * *

Bueno xD quizás me quedo algo largo para ser un oneshot x"D, pero en verdad espero que les guste :"( al menos a quien se de una vueltecita a leer xD

La verdad que este era uno de los fics que tenía pendientes por subir, espero esta vez en brevedad subir los demás, fin de año y fics atrasados de otros fandom me consumen la vida xP

¡Saludos! Y de antemano muchas gracias a todos los que se detengan a leer esta historia ^^


End file.
